buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Welcome to the School of Magic
Everyone has to start somewhere, which is the little focus of this Daily Decklist Development. Today we are revisiting the Wizard deck once more with a neat little decklist that is meant for all of you young sprouts who want to play the deck, but lack ways to get your hands on most of the harder cards. So we are going to take a look at a decklist I put together, only using cards from D-BT01, and the Magic World Trial Deck, which should be somewhat easy to get your hands on. Welcome to the school of magic. Has everyone here access to 2 copies of Tomorrow! Asmodai and all non-foils from D-BT01? Okay, good. Then you have all the tools needed to start with your Wizard player career. We are gonna start of by introducing you all to the kind and helpful Wizards that are going to assist you on the way, your beginner spells, and your starting Item to get you introduced and feel welcome here in Sephirot, the school of magic. First of, I want to introduce you all to Alice. Alice is a handy little Wizard. While she is a Size 3, her ability will allow her to adjust her size and power accordingly just by paying 1 life. And since it is a Counter ability, it means you can activate it in response to opposing abilities as well, so she can effectively dodge many destruction spells, and make Abygale do jack diddly to your deck. She loves to help you new players and is looking forward to seeing you grow alongside her. Then we have our green wind master himself, Rafaga. Rafaga is going to act as one of your power plays, with an ability that just get stronger the more you have made sure to place different types of Wizards in your drop zone. If 3 or more different Wizards are in your drop zone, he gains Double Attack. If there are 4 or more, he also gains an exra 3000 points in both power and defense, turning him into a 10k/10k Size 3. And then if there are 5 or more, Rafaga effectively gets Shadow Dive, so no opposing monster can stop him from dealing damage to your opponent. Not a lot of newbies can master Rafaga easily, but his power is available for you when you should need it. Dendo might not be the strongest around, but he exists for you to either increase your gauge or to have a discard outlet for the abilities of his fellow Wizard bretheren. He is a flexible bastard. Dunkelheit and Licht functions as a singular monster that basicly accomplishes the same as Rafaga, but with a little twist. While they already have Double Attack, their ability buffs their strength to 10k, and allows them to avoid destruction once during the turn you activate this ability, all for discarding a Wizard. This can help counter some of those pesky Sun Dragons. Black Dragons are still going to be a bit of an issue, but you will learn to deal with those over time. Then we get to the two assistants who are going to support you all the way: Sol and Luna. These two together form a strong magical bond that allows you to turn any Wizard in your hand into two defensive spells of your chosing. Luna allows you to bounce any monster you want back to the owner's hand, yes even Size 3s and above. Sol needs 1 gauge for her ability to kick off, but has the nifty ability to negate any spell your oppponent casts. Seperate, these two do not accomplish much, but together they are one of the strongest duos you will ever see in Magic World. Fair little hint: Learn how to abuse Link Attacks with the spell negation ability of Sol. It might come in handy~ Now that we have introduced you to all your allies, let us take a look at the spells you have available. Nice one! The ever so handy draw spell of Magic World will let you refill your hand with more spells and/or Wizards and thus give you more resources to make it easier to turn the match in your favor. Magical Goodbye is a defensive spell that returns a Size 2 or lower to the owner's hand. You can use this to save Sol or Luna, or return an opposing monster that costs gauge, so the opponent has to pay even more to get it out again. Solomon's Shield is the useful defensive magic that is going to block the opponent from hurting you or your monsters. Dont go all trigger-happy with it though. Knowing when to use a spell and when not to is a key point to becoming a good Wizard main. Chillax! is another kind of defensive spell, that while it costs a gauge, it just straight up nullifies the damage you would take, and not the attack itself, and then heal you for 1 point. With rascals like Bal Dragon running around, this spell is now an even more important tool for anyone residing in Magic World. Magical Glue helps you deal with opposing items, very useful against stuff like Knights, who are always looking to cause trouble with their double spears. Oops! is another spell that while it is costly it can also turn the tide of battle by bouncing any monster, item or spell the opponent has. You can opt to not use this spell, but we advice you to at least test it a few times, because mastering Oops! is something that will help you in the long run. To help you pay the requirements for all your spells and some of your Wizards, Dendo has kindly supplied us with Key of Solomon, First Volume copies. A handy spell that increases your gauge by 2, just like Dendo does. We have also been so kind to include a Great Spell for you to use. The ultimate in defensive skills: Special Elegant Amazing Wall. At the cost of 3 gauge and having 6 or more Wizards in the drop zone to cast it, this spell will render all damage done to you and your monsters completely null and void for the entirety of the turn. Mastering the Great Spell takes time, and it is a spell you wont always be able to use, so make sure that when you do use it, you are going to benefit from it and do a lot of damage the next turn. To help you master Item usage, we included Bechstein, one of the standard Gunrods. This little thing can forego attacking by Resting and instead deal damage to your opponent through effects instead. Combinging this with Luna and Sol can result in your ending the game in a few turns, so use it wisely. With that said, it seems like you are ready to venture out into the Magic World with your new Wizard allies! Many adventures await you, man a foe is going to stand in your way with new cards you migt not have seen before, and combo plays that you never thought could exist in the world of Buddyfight... It might seem overwhelming at first, but just know that harsh encounters like that will make you stronger and help you learn the basics of the game even faster than before. Keep on trying to master new spells, make more Wizard allies, old and new, and dont lose sight of the road ahead of you, and I will see you all next time. Peace out~ Category:Blog posts